Rails are typically configured to mount to a firearm's “upper” portion that includes a barrel to mount accessories, such as mounts, grips, flashlights, optics, and so forth. Conventional techniques that are used to mount these rails to the firearm, however, often require tools to attach. Additionally, these conventional rails can rotate in relation to the barrel or upper, thereby causing a change in alignment any time the rails are removed from or remounted the firearm.
Additionally, accessories that mount at the end of a barrel, such as flash hiders, muzzle brakes, and so on have found commercial success in a civilian market. However, these accessories have not found success in tactical operations, such as military or police forces because of the effects these accessories have on surrounding personnel, such as the sounds and other such side effects of gases being vented through these accessories toward the surrounding personnel.